El álbum
by Yellow Moth
Summary: Yuki ojea el álbum de fotos de Shuichi


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Gravitation pertenecen a Maki Murakami; yo sólo los tomé prestados para este fic, prometo devolverlos sanos y salvos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki ya estaba preparado para la situación en la que encontraba. El pelirosa corría por el pasillo rumbo al departamento luego de pasar el fin de semana en casa de sus padres. Yuki guardó su trabajo y cerró su laptop. Shuichi llegó a la puerta y luchó torpemente contra la cerradura unos momentos pues no encontraba la llave adecuada. Yuki se reclinó ligeramente en su silla alejándose de su escritorio. Al ver que su amante se demoraba demasiado en la puerta, reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de ir a abrirla y recibirlo personalmente, pero ¿Yuki Eiri iba a demostrarle al ruidoso cantante que lo había extrañado? ¡Eso sí que no! Justo cuando terminaba este pensamiento la puerta principal se abrió. Shuichi dejó su mochila en la entrada y arrojó los zapatos al aire. Segundos después la puerta del estudio se abrió un torbellino rosado aterrizó en el regazo del escritor.

— ¡Yuki! ¡Te extrañé mucho! —Exclamó Shuichi. Yuki se limitó a besarlo suavemente. Esa era su forma de decir "yo también". Ambos lo sabían, ¿por qué molestarse en decirlo en voz alta?  
Tras unos momentos Shuichi se incorporó y dejó que Yuki hiciera lo mismo.   
— Espera un momento —le solicitó el cantante; acto seguido, salió del estudio y regresó casi de inmediato ocultando algo detrás de sí.  
— ¡Adivina qué traje! —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.  
— No me interesa —Yuki se preparó para encender un cigarrillo.  
— ¡Vamos, adivina! ¡Una vez! Te daré una pista: es un libro…  
— ¿"La guía para ser un mejor amante"?  
— ¡Qué malo eres! No, no es eso. —Shuichi presentó el contenido de sus manos: un libro grande y grueso con cubierta dura revestida con un fino material suave al tacto. Tenía las palabras "Nuestro hijo" grabadas en el centro con letras doradas simulando oro. — ¡Es mi álbum de fotografías! —concluyó expresando lo que era más que obvio.  
Yuki exhaló pesadamente una bocanada de humo. ¿No tenía Shuichi ya suficientes chucherías? ¿Tenía que seguir acarreando más?  
— Hnn…—fue su única respuesta.  
— Yuki, ¿podríamos… ver el álbum juntos?— Shuichi miró al piso abrazando el preciado libro albergando la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera "sí".  
— Olvídalo.  
— ¡Awww! ¿Por qué no?  
— Aún tengo trabajo por hacer.  
— Yuki, tuviste todo el fin de semana, ¿no adelantaste lo suficiente? Vamos, ¿qué te cuesta?  
Yuki suspiró.  
— ¿Qué no sabes nada? ¡Se supone que no debes enseñar tu álbum de fotos a nadie!  
— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Shuichi indignado.  
— Porque no funciona así. Los álbumes no sirven para recordar sino para extorsionar. Si hay una fotografía de la que avergüences pero tus padres no te permiten destruirla, la guardas en él y te aseguras de que no caiga en malas manos.  
— Pero ¿por qué dijiste extorsionar?  
— Porque si tu hermano idiota quiere algo de ti, bien puede amenazarte con hacer pública aquella horrible foto que te tomaron en navidad donde sales llorando sentado en las rodillas de Santa Claus. La única forma devolverle el golpe tu hermano idiota es amenazarlo con mostrarle a Sakuma Ryuichi la foto que le tomaron a él cuando recién aprendió a ir al baño. —Yuki dirigió por unos momentos la mirada a su escritorio donde mantenía bien escondida aquella arma secreta, sólo por si acaso.  
Shuichi miró a su amante sin decir nada. No tenía idea de a dónde quería llegar el rubio.  
— ¿Entonces no verás las fotos conmigo?  
— No —dijo terminantemente aunque sabía que de nada servía.  
— ¡Por favor, Yuki!  
— ¿Por qué insistes tanto? —"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?" fue lo que quiso decir.  
— Porque te quiero. Quiero acercarme a ti; quiero conocer cada aspecto de tu vida y que tú conozcas la mía…  
—Es lo más cursi que he oído en mi vida. En todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo novelas románticas nunca he usado una línea remotamente parecida…  
—Yuki, anda, veamos las fotos juntos —insistió Shuichi quien no iba a permitir que su amante desviara la conversación.  
—Ya te dije que no —rápidamente Yuki se volvió a sentar junto a su escritorio; eso era una señal de que no tenía mucho sentido discutir.  
—Está bien. No voy a forzarte — se resignó Shuichi. —Estoy seguro de que algún día tú mismo me pedirás que veamos juntos TU álbum de fotos. Yuki por poco se levanta para hacer que su amante se tragara ese comentario pero el niño dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Yuki entró en su recámara lentamente. No había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando, ese había sido sólo un pretexto para librarse momentáneamente de su latoso vocalista. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, pues ahora Shuichi volvería a insistir sobre el mismo tema ahora en la cama. Para su sorpresa y gran alivio, Yuki encontró al pequeño dormido tranquilamente.

El rubio se acercó con cuidado para acomodar mejor las sábanas, al hacer un movimiento brusco, el dichoso álbum de Shuichi aterrizó en el suelo. Yuki se inclinó para recogerlo. Se detuvo a medio camino de colocarlo en la mesita de noche.  
"Maldición", Yuki gruñó por titubear. El álbum estaba en su mano y se negaba a soltarlo. "No voy a abrirlo. No voy a abrirlo…no. No hay manera de que yo me ponga a ver esto…No. Es imposible."

Yuki abrió el álbum en la primera hoja.

La página entera estaba llena de fotografías de Shuichi de bebé: Shuichi llorando en porta bebé; Shuichi jugando con un sonajero, Shuichi tratando de alcanzar con su manita las figuras del móvil que pendía de su cuna. Yuki apartó la vista del libro para mirar a su amante que permanecía dormido dándole la espalda. Yuki cambió la página. Las próximas exhibían a un Shuichi un poco más crecido. Un par de fotos lo mostraban caminando torpemente en andadera, otras dando sus primeros pasos. Más adelante Shuichi sostenía en sus brazos a su hermana Maiko recién nacida.

Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía crecer a Shuichi conforme pasaba las páginas. A la mitad del libro, aparecía Hiro también a tierna edad, en una que otra foto: Shuichi llorando el primer día de clases, Hiro riéndose animándolo a entrar a la escuela; Shuichi y Hiro comiendo helado (Shuichi por supuesto con la cara hecha una ruina); Shuichi y Hiro totalmente cubiertos de lodo usando uniformes de soccer, Hiro sosteniendo una pelota. Shuichi jugando con un micrófono de juguete, Hiro "tocando" una guitarra genuina demasiado grande para él.

El escritor sintió un sensación cálida recorrer su pecho y dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción. Al hacerlo volteó a ver Shuichi para asegurarse de que seguía dormido y que no lo había escuchado suspirar como una chica enamorada. Luego de asegurarse de que el pelirrosa roncaba suavemente, volvió su atención a las fotografías.

Ahora era un Shuichi quinceañero quien protagonizaba las imágenes. Ya no parecía tan inocente como en las primeras páginas pero ello no le restaba encanto en ningún aspecto. Yuki se dio cuenta de que excepto por uno que otro detalle en su cuerpo, Shuichi aún mantenía su aspecto adolescente. Esta sección del álbum no fue tan interesante para el escritor ya que en más una ocasión Shuichi aparecía con una chica colgándole del brazo sonriendo histéricamente a la cámara, Shuichi viendo para otro lado visiblemente avergonzado e incómodo con la situación. Luego seguían las fotos de su graduación que compartía con su familia, compañeros de escuela y sobre todo Hiro.

Unas cuantas hojas más y el moderno Shuichi hacía su aparición en las últimas páginas del álbum. Yuki estaba mucho más familiarizado con todas ellas, casi todas esas fotos habían sido tomadas después de conocerse. Shuichi salía en las fotos acompañado principalmente por su familia, ya que después de mudarse con Yuki, visitaba a sus padres sólo en días festivos y una que otra ocasión en que la nostalgia lo vencía. La última foto del álbum ocupaba la página completa: Shuichi mostrando orgullosamente a la cámara una fotografía tamaño póster de Yuki; en una de las esquinas el cantante había garabateado "mi novio". Shuichi se veía inusualmente alegre y un coqueto sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Fin del álbum.

Yuki cerró el libro tras hojearlo rápidamente y admirar algunas de las imágenes. Era difícil encontrar una favorita, al parecer Shuichi siempre había sido así de adorable y tierno; simplemente no había una sola foto que encontrara vergonzosa y digna de usarla para extorsión en caso de necesitarla. El rubio puso el libro sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y se volvió sobre su costado para abrazar a su amante. Se sentía relajado y un incontenible sentimiento de ternura lo movió a deslizar una mano sobre el vientre de su niño y con la otra acariciar sus cabellos. Shuichi, aún dormido, giró y buscó acomodo entre los brazos de Yuki. Este último se deleitó con el olor del pequeño a su lado, la suavidad de su piel, el cosquilleo que le producía su respiración al chocar contra su pecho. Le sonrió antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente. Simplemente ninguna fotografía de comparaba con el Shuichi original.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del autor:** Bien ¿qué opinan? Yo no se si ustedes han estado en una situación de "extorsión" con una fotografía así como mencionó Yuki, ¡pero yo sí!


End file.
